Finally
by Airplanes as Shooting Stars
Summary: Sequel to "The Untold Story of My Love". It's been 10 long agonizing years since I last saw her. But there she stood, just across the road where the light hit her perfectly. Maybe the heavens did hear my prayers. Maybe, they're finally giving me a chance. #Dedicated to Claerine.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

It has been 10 years since I last saw her. 10 years full of nothing but sadness, jealousy and loneliness.

For 10 years I had focused more on my job than in anything else. I was successful, rich and had the life most men dreamed of. Everyone thought I was contented, but I was not. I may have everything money could buy, the girls boys fantasized about, but I could never have the one thing that could make me throw everything I had worked for aside. I could never have her.

I could never have her. I bet she's with someone else now. I would never forget those beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at my own ruby red ones. I may have everything, but I'll never have her.


	2. Chapter 1

I just wanted to let you all know, that I was just gonna let this story go, without even updating it, but then I read your reviews so I got motivated. Thank you. Now on with the story …

Chapter One: The Sighting

As I sat on my chair behind my oak desk, my poor quivering secretary updating me of my schedule, I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling, deep in my stomach. You know that feeling you get when you feel like something's gonna happen. You may not know what; you just know something is gonna happen.

Raising my head to stare at my secretary, who was still quivering and now sweating, I stated. "Okay, stop. Just print me a copy. You may leave."

Fumbling a little with the papers he was holding, he left. I swiveled my chair around to stare at the panoramic view of the city behind me.

Sometimes even big shot CEOs need a little time off. As I stared at the picturesque view of the city and the street below, I couldn't help but remember the last time I watched a beautiful scene like this. I was with her that time. We were under the Sakura tree back at the academy, just staring up at the sky, appreciating the sunset.

I deep, agonizing pain had started in the pit of my stomach. Just like what happens every time I time I think about her.

I shake the unwelcome thoughts from my mind and decide to just stare at the people bustling down at the street below. As my trained eyes scan the busy street, I caught sight of someone that had me gripping the chair arms and standing.

It was her. I was certain of it. I mean, who could forget the brunette waterfall she calls a hair; and her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. And who could ever forget the dazzling smile Mikan Sakura always had on her face. The smile that had captured my heart, even until now.

She was there, simply staring up at the façade of the building I owned. Probably reading "Hyuuga Corp." that was bolted there. But I didn't care. All I know and care about is she's here and not a pigment of my imagination.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I have finally seen her after 10 years. I kept my eyes on her even as she entered the black Ferrari F430 that I presume is her car.

I guess that heavens did hear my prayer. I guess this is finally my chance to take her back. Pressing the intercom on my desk, I said speaking to my secretary. "Brian, I want every single piece of information you could find about Mikan Sakura and I want it by tomorrow morning. Got that?"

Brian, swiftly replied, his voice quivering a little. "Yes, Mr. Hyuuga."

'_Just you wait Mikan. The heavens have finally given me a chance and I'm not losing it. I'm never letting you go … ever.' _I thought as I watched her car zooming away.

Okay, I know that was short but forgive me. I was writing as fast as I could and sorry for the late update, we had just finished our exams and I had to study extra hard. Reviews are very much appreciated. Probably won't update if I don't get at least 5 review.

Signing out, Airplanes as Shooting Stars


	3. Chapter 2

I just have one thing to say before I go on with the story, "Thank you to those who have reviewed and I am really sorry for the very late update, it's because I just got out of a very fucked up relationship and it gave me hell when it was still going on, but I hope you'd still stand by the story." Okay, I know that was more than a word but you get what I mean. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The sun was just rising, when an alarm rang in one of the rooms in the Hyuuga mansion. The drawer that supported the alarm was just beside the black king sized bed of none other but the black cat, Natsume Hyuuga himself.

Startled awake, he stretched a little, got up and headed to his bathroom. A few minutes later he was out and sporting a rather expensive suit. He headed down stairs, not even bothering with his bed.

Just as he reached the dining room table, the butlers and maids all spoke. "Good morning Hyuuga-sama." To which he simply replied with a, "Hn."

When he was done, he got up and headed for the car, his butler handing him the keys when he reached the door to the garage. "Have a good day at work Hyuuga-sama." was all the butler could say before the Black Ferrari Enzo zoomed out of the garage.

…

Stopping in front of the Hyuuga Corp. headquarters, he simply got out and handed the keys to the valet. As he stepped into his office on the top floor, his secretary came fumbling in after him.

He waited for Natsume to sit before he spoke. "Excuse me sir, but I have the information you asked me to find yesterday."

Natsume, who was emotionless until now, had eyes filled with excitement. He extended his hand and replied, his voice deep and alluring. "Thank you Brian."

He handed Natsume the files, turned on his heels and left the room. Natsume was already flipping through the information, as eager as a child waiting for his candy.

It said there that Mikan was currently living in a condo, owned by him apparently. '_Oh, the irony.' _He though. It also said that she is currently a model who had been transferred from America.

The next page had information that made Natsume smirk, and press the intercom. "Brian, cancel my appointments for today, it looks like I'll be having a little reunion."

Curious as to what was on the paper? Well apparently it was our dear Mikan's schedule for the day, and Natsume was gonna give her a surprise visit, considering that he was her boss. Apparently Mikan had been working for his company as a model ever since she started her career, without him even knowing. '_This is gonna be fun.' _He thought as he walked out of his office, a smirk playing on his face.

…

He walked through the lobby coolly, him hands stuffed in his pockets, his stride commanding the attention of everyone in the vicinity. When he reached the door the security guard opened the door immediately he didn't even need to stop.

His car was already there and waiting for him. He got into the driver seat, started the ignition and drove away before the valet could even blink.

…

The drive from his office to the relatively big studio was quite quick, but nonetheless gave him enough time to think of a plan. A plan he was sure of to get the love of his life back into his arms, unless of course she already had someone else.

That thought made him think for a moment. '_What if she's with someone else? I'm certain she's not with Ruka anymore. He's already tied to that she devil called Imai. But what if?' _Shaking his head, he pushed back all the negative things he could think of to the very back of his mind. One thing was on his mind, he was getting her even if she was with someone else.

He strolled into the studio, he ironically and coincidently owned. As he passed through the doors all eyes turned to him as question by question swam inside each of their heads. He walked straight on, knowing where he was headed, not even glancing behind him.

He took a breath as he stood in front of the door to studio 7B, knowing Mikan was on the other side. He grabbed the door knob, opened the door and strode in as if he did this every day. The whole operation stopped as he walked to the photographer's side. Everyone was surprised to find the CEO of the company visiting them, but no one was as surprised as Mikan.

She was doing a photo shoot for the summer line of the company, and was doing quite well, when she was suddenly staring into the captivating crimson eyes of Natsume Hyuuga himself. All she could was stand and gape not fully aware that she was barely covered (they were already in the swimsuit part of the shoot). Right across her, and beside the photographer, Natsume did nothing but stare, when finally his instincts kicked in.

"I see you've finally grown from flat chested to a C cup. Nice work Polka." All he could smirk as he notice the brunette blush the color of a tomato. The studio was deathly silent after that comment. No one could ever imagine the hot shot CEO say that.

"I-I… What… Natsume?" That was all Mikan could say, she was after all still in shock. She hasn't seen the crimson eyed boy for 10 years, what did you expect?

"It's good to know you still remember my name. But I guess that's part of the job, since I am after all your boss. "His smirk widened just a fraction of an inch as she continued to gape at him. "Oh, what am I doing, please continue your job. I was just visiting and looking over a few things."

That seemed to bring everyone back to their senses, even Mikan, who bowed her head and blushed even further. "Umm, Miss Mikan, could you please…" The photographer spoke when he saw Mikan a little disoriented.

She snapped from her daze and smiled at the photographer, not minding Natsume standing a little beside him. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to black out a bit." And just like that she was in her professional mode again. She did pose after pose, without even breaking a sweat.

Natsume was mesmerized, even if he kept his emotional façade on. He had to admit the girl was good. He didn't believe it when he read in the folder that she was there best model but now he did. She was simply captivating. With her perfect model figure, her shiny brunette hair, and beautiful honey colored eyes, he no longer doubted why she was the best.

…

After, what he presumed was half an hour, the shoot was done and the crew was already packing up. He stood up from the chair someone gave him fifteen minutes after he arrived an walked over to the brunette who was thanking the photographer.

He stood behind her and let her finish before speaking up. "Wow Polka, never thought you had it in you to model."

He saw her back stiffen before she turned to look at him and spoke. "Well, you never really knew me that much then. Everyone knew I always wanted to become a model."

He looked straight into her eyes and was surprised he didn't drown in them. He shook his head a little before speaking up. "If that's the case, would you help me get to know you better then? Lunch?" He offered his hand to her, and she simply looked at it before looking back up to him.

"Are you sure? I mean. You might be busy." Her eyes swam with curiosity, but nonetheless took his offered hand.

"I always am. But I wanted to spend a little time with you. I mean, why miss the chance to spend time with a hot model who had grown from flat chested to a C cup." He scoffed before groping her tits. "Are these real, by the way?"

Her eyes were as big as plates and she thanked Kami-sama they were somewhat alone. "Natsume you pervert! Get your hands off me. And here I thought you changed." She slapped his arms and stomped off.

"Oh c'mon Polka I just wanted to know." He yelled as he jogged after her.

"Of course they're real you moron." She shouted back at him.

He smirked as he walked past her to the front doors. "Hurry up Polka, I don't have all day."

She walked a little faster and catched up with Natsume. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all he said as he climbed unto his car and Mikan followed. They bickered like before as they drove off to lunch.

I am so sorry for the very long wait. I know I said 5 reviews, but I had so much going on. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. Hope the chapter length is okay with you.

Signing out Airplanes as Shooting Stars


End file.
